


Like Cats and Dogs

by Katzuvo



Series: Radio Side-Fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, frilly maid outfits, lol i dont know how to tag, sexy cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzuvo/pseuds/Katzuvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake hadn't expected to have to work late, just like he didn't expect his boyfriend to surprise him with a much needed treat when he returned home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Blake and Cas are original characters that go along with the Radio and Blank series (or at least one of the many AU's I've yet to post here.)  
> This was written for my best friend, Sarah, who actually owns the character Lancaster. <3
> 
> ((Side note: I realize after rereading this that these two read as if they're furries. They are not full anamorphic creatures. They only really have ears and a tail. ouo))

Cas would never turn down an offer from a sexual partner, and especially not from one he loved. He was up for anything, honestly. This newest kink fixation, however, was turning him on more than he’d anticipated. Or maybe it wasn’t so much sexual arousal as it was admiration?

 

The blue haired man stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection as if it were another human. The person reflected back at him was clad in one of those frilly dresses that one would imagine straight out of some weird hentai episode. Cas ran his fingers along the blue frills, enjoying the way the lace felt against his hands. He’d worn dresses before, of course, but nothing like this. He moved his weight from one leg to the other, glancing down to make sure that, yes, he had remembered the thigh-highs. Cas’s look was completed with his ears and a tail, the latter of which was wagging slightly and creating little rustling noises. He debated for a moment before stepping into some matching heels, figuring that he could make it to the bedroom with them on without breaking his neck.

 

It was perfect, the way the dog boy had set this all up. Working the same ours at the same place as someone can make it hard to plan stuff out of the blue, but Cas had set up a little trap so that Blake would have to stay late and finish paperwork. Hopefully, the red haired man would enjoy this surprise, if you could even call it that. Blake knew Cas owned the dress, as he bought it for the dog-boy. What he didn’t know, was that Cas was actually going to wear it. The blunette had originally been against the idea, not wanting to mess it up by wearing it.

 

Blake comes home on time, or at least as on time as he could be with him staying late and all. A loud grumbled “I’m home” rang through the house as the door slammed shut. Cas blushed, the realization of all of this beginning to embarrass him a bit. What if Blake didn’t like it? What if Blake just wanted to go to sleep? What if he wanted food first? Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Cas wandered out into the hall, grimacing slightly at how the heels felt on his feet. It wasn’t the first time he’d ever worn them (there was that other time in the gay bar, though Blake had ended up helping Cas home after he twisted his ankle in the damn things) but it still felt weird as hell. Cas then moved out to the living room a bit slowly, testing the shoes, before looking up at Blake, face red and hands behind his back.

 

“Welcome home, Blake.” He said cheerfully, smiling at Blake’s utter confusion.

 

“What’s this all about?” He asked, taking off his police hat. His face dusted with a light blush at seeing his lover in such an attire.

 

“You’ve been working so hard, I wanted to surprise you!” Cas grinned, swaying his hips as he made his way to Blake before pressing his body to the redhead’s and stretching up just a bit to kiss him. “Why don’t you leave the outfit on? I have an idea… Officer.” Cas was trying to sound sexy and all, but his personality along with the fact that he was currently dressed in a frilly maid outfit made that a bit difficult.

 

Blake grinned, his teeth sharp like a feral cat. Oh. Wait. He is a feral cat. Or, as he would be quick to argue, a lion. Same thing, really. He was already getting hard, seeing Cas all dressed up for him and even if Cas’s sexy talk wasn’t the best it was enough to turn on Blake – the horny bastard. Blake didn’t say another word, just grabbed Cas and slung him over his shoulder. This action put the filly skirt right next to his face and he reveled in the feeling of lace rubbing against his cheek. That wasn’t the only thing the lace was going to be rubbing tonight, though.

 

 

Cas had gasped when Blake picked him up, but was thankful that he didn’t have to walk all the way upstairs with those heels on. Cas was laid on the bed and instantly scooted back to the headboard. The fire in Blake’s eyes and the way that the other’s ears and tail had already made their appearance meant Blake wasn’t going to waste too much time tonight. There would be other times for sweet, loving embraces and slow kisses. This was not that time.

 

“You remember our safeword, right? Blake asked, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt and watching Cas to make sure that this was all okay. He loved being rough with him, yeah, but he always had to check and double check to ensure that Cas was okay with it.

 

“Yeah, it’s ‘tiger’.” Cas nodded, smiling softly and looking up at Blake.

 

Blake crawled across the bed and kissed Cas as a distraction while he handcuffed him. He was nice enough to get some of those fluffy ones instead of using his work cuffs. He’d rather not Cas hurt his hands, even if he was about to talk to him like he was a dirty slut and then pound him into the mattress. “You’re under arrest.” He smirked, licking his lips when Cas looked up with wide eyes. He loved it when Cas played along so nicely like this. “We’re going to have to take you downtown, sir. You know prostitution is illegal in these parts. You filthy slut.”

 

Cas groaned, curling his hands into fists and uncurling them. He wanted to touch Blake so bad, run his hands through his hair and grip his shoulders. “Ah, officer. I’m so sorry~ Please don’t lock me up, I’ll be good, I promise~” Cas didn’t know it himself, or at least would never be vain enough to pride himself for it, but he had an amazing voice in bed and knew just how to speak the language of Blake’s dick.

 

Blake moved so that he was sitting between Cas’s legs and lifted the skirt. “Look at you, wearing these silky panties. I bet you bought these with your filthy whore money, too, didn’t you. I should lock up every one of your kind and throw the key away.” Blake glanced up at Cas’s face, smirking at the bright red blush. “You are kind of cute though, maybe I can _get you off_ with just a warning.” Blake growled and grabbed at Cas’s leg and lifted it, kissing the inside of it just above the thigh high socks. “You even shaved your legs for this didn’t you? Filthy..” Blake began kissing his way up Cas’s thighs, grinning when he got to the skirt. “I bet you get hard feeling this fabric against your thighs don’t you? You sick little shit.” Blake snuck a hand down to Cas’s crotch and pressed against him, raising an eyebrow at how wet the panties there were.

 

Cas groaned miserably, trying to close his legs from Blake’s prying eyes. “S-sir, please. Let me go~” He twisted, trying to pull away. “This is wrong!”

 

The cat laughed and leaned in, biting Cas’s ear and grinding his hips down against Cas’s. With all the layers of fabric in the way, it was a bit difficult to get the friction he wanted, but it was doing a fine job at driving them both crazy. “Maybe if you satisfy me just right, you filthy whore, I’ll let you go.” Blake moved his lips along Cas’s jaw and bit the other’s lip, licking them when he heard Cas moan out in pained pleasure.

 

Tossing back and forth with pure want, Cas whined. He was hard and needed it bad. He had soaked through his underwear and his dick was pressed up against the wet fabric is such a wonderful way. He wondered if Blake would notice if he just humped against his leg to completion. It wouldn’t be the first time, honestly. Those dog hormones and all. Testing this idea, Cas gyrated his hips up, whining at the friction and tilting his head back. “Bla- ahh, officer~”

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Blake growled, putting a hand on Cas’s hip and pushing him down a bit too harshly, but Cas only flinched. “Don’t move, you dirty bitch.” Blake moved off of Cas, leaving him tied and without a means to satisfy himself. Blake wasn’t gone long, though, as he had only moved to retrieve the lubricant. To Cas, though, it felt like forever as Blake pulled Cas’s underwear down and slicked up his hand.

 

“A-ahh~” Cas tilted his head back as Blake moved a finger around inside of him. Blake wasn’t even bothering to get undressed tonight. They were going to mess up their clothes but it didn’t matter. Something about fucking fully clothed got Cas off better than anything else. Well, maybe not anything, but it was up there in the things-that-make-Cas-ridiculously-hard list. “Please, officer. I want you inside me now~” Cas begged, lifting his hips a bit to emphasize the point. His face was red and he was panting, looking up at Blake with half lidded eyes. He’d been thinking about this as soon as he’d gotten home and wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

Seeing Cas like that make getting out of his pants that much harder for Blake, who was lucky not to catch himself on his zipper as he pulled it down in a hurried manner. He knew Cas liked the feeling of the fabric rubbing against him so he only pulled down his boxers a bit to free his straining erection. “Such a dirty boy, aren’t you? Oh, you look so much like a girl. Look you’re even soaked down here.” Blake laughed, rubbing his hand against the panties and smirking when Cas rutted against him like an animal in heat. He wasted no more time in pouring a generous amount of lubricant over his fingers and pumped himself a few times, watching Cas’s face and whispering dirty words to him as he prepared himself.

 

Cas tensed as Blake shoved in and began thrusting deep and slowly. Without the time to adjust properly, Cas whimpered and closed his eyes, turning his face away. He was close to calling the safe word, when Blake slowed down a bit and leaned over him, planting kisses to his face before moving to his ear and biting down hard.

 

“Fuck, look at you. Crying over my dick.” Blake laughed bitterly and grabbed Cas’s hips and pulled the skirt up a bit so that it wouldn’t be in the way too badly. The rustling of it as he thrusted into Cas was driving him wild. “Is it too much for you, you little bitch?”

 

Cas grunted and curled his hands into fists and whined, groaning as his dick slapped against the frills of the skirt with each thrust. He could feel the pre-cum ruining the fabric but it only turned him on more. He finally registered Blake’s question and shook his head, eyes watering anyway. “No, no it’s good! Please sir, harder!” He called out, nearly drooling on himself with how much he seemed to be enjoying this. It was painful, yeah, but the pleasure was so nice, especially when Blake changed his angle and began rutting into him in just the right spot. His belly tightened, everything was perfect. The way Blake was thrusting, along with his filthy words, and the way the lace felt against him were pushing Cas to the edge. When Blake gave a particularly deep thrust, Cas lost it. “Ah! B-Blaa- a-aaahh!~”

 

Cas cried as he orgasmed, painting the underside of his skirt in sticky white. It was earlier than many of the other times, but other times he hadn’t waited hours for Blake to come and fuck him. He’d been pent up for a while. Cas panted as he came down from his high, but Blake continued thrusting as he neared his own release. “Look at y-you. I didn’t even touch you.” Blake bowed his head and curled over Cas, his words coming out as growls as he got closer to the edge. “You’re a filthy piece of shit.” He made a point of snarling, but it was more of a grimace than anything. He was so close. With a grunt, Blake pulled out of Cas and gripped himself tightly, moving up the bed just slightly so that he was sitting on Cas’s chest. “Open your mouth, slut.”

 

Cas had barely the time to close his eyes and open his mouth before Blake was shooting ropes of cum across his face, the warmth causing Cas to jump slightly. A few stray strands landed on Cas’s cheek as well, but he’d done his best at getting the majority into his mouth. Blake wasn’t sure which he liked more - Cas’s face painted or him drinking his cum. “Ah, officer. Di-did I do good?”

 

Panting, Blake reached up and unlocked the handcuffs before sitting back on the bed. “Good enough.” He mumbled, leaning in to lick some of his own cum from Cas’s face. He hated the taste, but the undertones of Cas’s sweat made it somewhat better in a weird sort of way. Afterwards, Blake grabbed the tissues from the bedside table and began to wipe Cas’s face clean and then moved on to himself. “You good, Cas? Come on, take that off. It needs to be washed.” Blake grabbed Cas’s dress and helped him get it off. Once it was over Cas’s head, Blake leaned in and kissed him gently. “You were perfect.” He whispered against his lips.

 

Cas smiled at him and went about helping Blake get all of his clothes off in preparation for sleep. Once they were both naked, they slid into bed together, Cas curling into Blake’s chest and wrapping his arms around him. “I love you.” Cas grinned, pressing cute little kisses to his lover’s chest.

 

“I love you too.” Blake replied, sleepily pressing his lips to Cas’s forehead while rubbing his back. “Are your hands okay? I wasn’t too rough was I? What about the dirty talk? Was anything too much or not enough?” As part of their general aftercare, Blake went through the checklist, but Cas found it endearing that Blake always sounded so worried afterwards, especially when he’d been talking big and mighty just a few moments before.

 

“I’m fine, Blakey.” The blue haired dog-boy giggled. “Next time, though. Can you be a little gentler when you enter me? That was sorta painful.” He blushed, wiggling a bit to get comfortable. “Everything else was amazing though. And don’t be afraid of hurting me, I’ll let you know if you are. Next time we can try the ropes, okay? I can show you how!” With his excitement, his tail began to wag and thump against the bed, which just caused his red haired lover to laugh.

 

“Okay, okay. Calm down, love. Let’s sleep first, I’m tired. I don’t have quite the libido that you do.” Blake kissed his head and slid his arms around Cas, embracing him in a protective way after their intense round of sex. “But seriously, honey, those thigh highs do not go with those shoes.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
